Beyond rain
by Alatier
Summary: Kenshin has let Kaoru go and now he must decide what is the most important thing in his life. Did he lie to himself all this time? Can or does he even want to live without her? And even more importantly: Will he ever see her again? K&K pairing


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters! This is one of my first humble fanfiction attempts and this is all thanks to Nobuhiro Watsuki, who created the characters and owns them.

Apart from that: Hello my dear Reader! I hope you like my story or rather the beginning. Since this is one of my first attempts ever at a fanfic and the first time I upload one, I would be really, really happy if you would leave a comment. I am aware I need to post more to get a review, but I would like to see if there is an interest in my writing. Sessha sometimes lacks a bit of confidence...so...anyway...ENJOY!

**Beyond rain-First chapter  
**

Now she was gone. Forever gone from his presence and it was his fault. It shattered everything he believed in and it hurt like nothing before.

He had been living with her for 2 years and he hadn't realised the most important thing. He had loved her all this time, no, he still loved her with all his heart, but she was gone.

He had realised it after telling her it was ok to leave him. The very moment she had closed the door of the taxi and started crying.

Now Kenshin Himura sat in their old apartment and he felt horribly weak and empty.

How could he have been so blind of his own feelings? He knew, that after his old relationship he had not wanted to ever fall in love again, to keep his heart from breaking, but had it done him any good?

His heart warmed when he started recalling their friendship and how they had met. As he closed his eyes it all came back to him…

_It had been raining really heavily that evening. Everything seemed blurry and distorted as Kenshin walked back to Sano's room where he lived till he found a proper place to stay in. He had just finished his self assessed Kendo training and he still had his Bokken tied to his back. He had been so occupied with setting one foot in front of the other, that he crashed into someone and before he could catch himself he sat on the wet street._

"_Gomen nasai. I didn't see you." He heard a young woman kneeling in front of him say. He got up, but when he was about to help her stand again she shrieked and pushed him down to the ground again. "You are the masher roaming around this area, aren't you? Now I finally caught you!" "Nani? Ano…I think you got something wrong there." "You are carrying a dangerous weapon, have long, dark hair and are of small size, it must be you! Don't try hiding it!" She had gotten to her feet during her first remark and now was towering before him fists ready for attack. _

_Kenshin sighed calmly "The "dangerous weapon", as you call it, is my Bokken and I just came from my Kendo-Training. Take the Bokken and have a look at it." She eyed Kenshin suspiciously, but snatched it away from him to check it. "I also have red hair. I am just a student on my way home, so please have mercy, will you?" She started to realise her mistake while looking down on a wooden Bokken, she herself used for her practice session and blushed._

"_I am so sorry. My friend got attacked the previous night in this area and I thought…sorry." She helped Kenshin stand, gave him his Bokken back and bowed, still with a bright red face.._

"_Never mind, as long as you don't do that again, I am fine." He smiled at her to calm her._

_Kaoru blushed even more because of what she had done._

"_If…if you want to get dry again…my apartment is near by and it is the least I can do after running into you like that." "My name is Kenshin." She looked up, confused. "If I come to your apartment to dry of than we should at least know each other's name, wouldn't you say?"_

"_Ah…Sure. I am Kaoru. Kamiya Kaoru. Nice to meet you." She bowed lightly and than turned asking him to follow her._

Kenshin tried to get up to make himself some dinner. He didn't feel like eating, but he had promised his Kaoru to look after himself properly and he couldn't deny her that promise.

His legs felt unstable and he needed two tries to get up from his favourite armchair. She had always smiled at him sitting in that chair. For it was so soft, that his fragile form seemed to vanish in the green chair. He looked at it now and knew she would very likely never laugh at him again for sitting in it or pushing him into the cushion further to see if he could sink in even deeper.

He sighed, turned away from the chair and started walking trough the kitchen door to prepare dinner.

Happy to finally have the possibility to stop his mind from thinking he concentrated on the cooking as if his life depended on it. He only noticed that he had cooked pasta for two when he caught himself thinking, that she would enjoy it when she got home later. It hit him like a bucket of cold water.

She would never eat his food again. Would never smile and dig into his food again. She was a horrible cook herself, which was why they started living in an apartment together. Well it was one of the reasons anyway.

She unlocked the door of her apartment. It was on the third floor in a pretty old building not far from the spot they had bumped into each other.

_She had had to warn him about several unsafe stairs, but after this adventure they had arrived at her blue door. It may not seem significant that her door was blue, but it was the only blue one in the building and that made it unique Kaoru had told him proudly._

Everything about and around her was unique, Kenshin thought. The door was just perfect for her…

"My favourite colour is blue, you know. Oh, but I love red too, and yellow. Oh my, I guess I love all colours" She was saying while laughing as she opened the door to let Kenshin in.

"_Wow it looks like it is a pretty huge apartment." _

"_It is, I got it via my father. He knew the landlord. Too huge for one person, if you ask me."_

_They were standing in the foyer with coat-hangers to the right and a huge mirror to the left. _

"_Just get rid of your shoes. What size do you have? Ah…I bet these will be ok." Kenshin had just taken of his shoes when Kaoru snatched them from the floor and presented him with a pair of orange slippers. "Check if they fit. I will put your wet ones under the heating in the kitchen to dry of." He saw her vanishing through a nearby door and tried the slippers. The fitted perfectly, as if they had been made for him. He took off the jacket and put it onto a hanger._


End file.
